Leaving Reality
by BlazingInsanity
Summary: Two Fans of the show are transported into the series.
1. Leaving Reality Part 1

Title: Leaving Reality ****

Title: Leaving Reality

****

Authors: Kelly (Blaze) and Claire (Insanity).

****

Disclaimer: Claire and Kelly don't own any characters you recognise, we do  
however own Kelly and Claire because they are us but mannerism may not be the same in some cases and we own ourselves and the plot is ours.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Timeline:** Season 5  
**Spoilers:** Small ones from season 4.  
**Feedback:** Oh yeah! To both of us please. [But don't flame us for character bashing]  
Kelly: [Cordy2k@aol.com][1] Claire: [][2]mumbles@vampires.plus.com   
**Kelly's Authors Note:** I've always wanted to write one like this but never thought I could do it justice so I asked Claire to help me. I love Angel to bits but I believe he belongs with Buffy so I wanted Spike instead. Okay about part six; don't flame me about it. It's just part of the fic and I don't believe all I say. OKAY. In part 6 there is some. Character bashing. I added a few more 'Acums' to fit in with the story. Ritual is in []. To all the B/A shippers- this is pro b/a but it's not centred on them  
**Claire's Authors Note:** When Kelly told me the idea for this fic I just had to help her out. It'd be something I'd love to do. I am a W/O 'shipper but also I love Oz/Seth Green a lot, so I thought as Willow had Tara, that I'd have Oz.  
**Joint Authors Note**: For the first four parts none of the characters are actually mentioned but bear with us as they will be soon. For the purpose of this story Oz is going to be in Angel. We are completely ignoring the whole Dawn, Darla and Dracula story lines basically we are in our own world.

****

Kelly's Dedication: Well I'm dedicating this to my best mate Jenny because with out her I never would have met Claire well not met but got in contact with and it's her birthday so here is a sorta prezzie for you. Also to Claire as this wouldn't have happened with out her as well, and for keeping my part's readable as my spelling and grammar is terrible, basically just being great. And to Leonie because… I can.

****

Claire's Dedication: I have to second the dedication to Jenny, because basically this is all her fault. I have to say Kelly because this was her brainchild, she thought it up, and I'm only helping her form her idea into something. My personal dedications go to Jacqui for introducing me to BtVS and Caroline coz she'd kill me if I didn't.

****

Pairings: B/A, W/T, slight B/R, and X/A

****

Distribution: If you want it, ask.  
**Summery:** We go into the show. It's much more than that but that's the main plot.

****

Thanks: Kasyia, Leonie, Luvs~mm, Vicky, Lanie Sparks, Angelbabybuffy, farr12 and Catgirl

*****

****

Part One

It had been a good week for Claire. School was finished for the summer, she had a new job starting next week, and best of all she had passed her driving test. Now she could relax driving her purple soft-top beetle down the motorway listening to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer album on her new CD player with the wind in her long brown hair. Things were good. She was finally gonna meet the girl she had known for years. Kelly was an e-mail buddy, one of the few actually in England. They'd found each other through a friend Claire met in Austria. They had an obsession in common. They loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now after much discussion Claire was gonna meet her. Spend a few days in Manchester, and share some Buffy moments face to face with someone Claire thought she knew so well already. It would be an experience.

Claire changed lanes and accelerated. She thought about what Kelly might look like and for that matter sounded like. It dawned on her that Kelly would have a Manchester accent, a lot different from Claire's own Hertfordshire accent. It was going to take another hour and a half to get there, then she was supposed to find Kelly's house using the instructions e-mailed to her. It was one of the moments she wished she'd invested in a mobile phone. She would invariably get lost in a city like Manchester.

Time just drifted away this Tuesday morning after the rush hour on the motorway, she'd probably get there early at this rate. She turned the music up as one of her favourite songs came on. She started singing along, not caring if anybody else could hear her in those two seconds she passed other cars. She was never sure if she was going to like driving, but now there was no question about it. The freedom and exhilaration in speeding past other cars on an empty motorway was exceptional. July was at last warm again in England, last year they seemed to miss summer all together, but now she had no problem having the top down as she drove at 80 mph. The Sun shone brightly, but didn't affect Claire's shaded vision. She was having a lucky streak at the moment. She found some very expensive sunglasses at a very cheap price, now she wore them with pride of purchase.

Her exit was coming up on the motorway now and decreased her speed as she moved over to the inside lane. Simultaneously as she slowed, the saddest song on the album started; close Your Eyes. It reminded Claire of sad times on Buffy, even though it was the Buffy and Angel love theme it managed to remind her of Oz's departure last year. But as the track finished and whirred back to the beginning to play the Buffy theme she thought of the rapture she felt when Oz re-entered on Angel. She was now officially in Manchester, but this was a large city, she still had forty-five minutes before she could possibly be anywhere near Kelly. She pulled over at a garage to fill here tank. She bought a bottle of Tango and a packet of fruit Polo's as she paid and before she set off again she got out the printed instructions. Drinking half her Tango before she started the engine, Claire set off to take the first right as dictated on the piece of paper in front of her.

The weaving maze that was Manchester was quickly dissipating as she finally pulled into Kelly's road more or less on time. She circled the street until she reached the range of numbers her friend's home was in, then slowed considerably to watch out for the number. At last Claire came to a halt outside an inviting house that belonged to Kelly's parents. She grabbed all her stuff together into her bag and put the top back on her car. Locking the door she turned and walked up to the house. She scanned the door first before noticing the doorbell on the side slightly camouflaged. She rang it and waited for the inevitably awkwardness which would come hand in hand with meeting Kelly for the first time, but she thought it wouldn't be all that bad.

   [1]: mailto:Cordy2k@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:mumbles@vampires.plus.com



	2. Leaving Reality Part 2

Part Two ****

Part Two

Claire had arrived the day and it wasn't as weird as Kelly thought it would be. They had been talking for years but never met so it was strange for both of them to see each other. Kelly had seen photo's of Claire from her friend Jenny who had introduced Kelly and Claire to each other in the first place. But looking at a photo and seeing the person in the flesh was a different story.

The night had gone well, they talked for hours before drifting off to sleep.

They woke up around ten the next morning and decided to go into the Arndale, the Manchester City centre shopping mall. So the friends were on the number eight bus into the town centre. Kelly wanted to show Claire a shop she loved that sold loads of amazing Buffy merchandise. The Bus pulled up outside C&A so the passengers could get off. Kelly led Claire through the shops, then on to the back streets. First they visited Forbidden Planet so Kelly could get the next Box set of videos she had ordered. 

After visiting the shop they wandered further in to the back streets. Kelly didn't recognise where they were any longer. She had never gone that far from the town centre before. Kelly began to panic she hated being lost that was one of the main reasons she didn't want to drive because she had no sense of direction and that would lead to getting lost. Claire tried to calm her down and it was working slightly so she began talking about Buffy to keep Kelly distracted. While they were discussing the finer points of how Angel looked in a pair of leather pants, well Kelly was, Claire allowed her to babble on the subject she loved so much. They stumbled upon a shop with a picture of the whole Scooby gang in the window. 

They walked in to the shop deciding getting lost was a blessing in disguise as they looked round the shop. It had a large selection of Buffy collectibles. 

The shop that was named 'What You Dream Of' and had sections devoted to each member. Kelly looked at the Angel and Spike corners while Claire checked out the Oz section. Kelly had her arms loaded with at least one of everything. Claire was a little less eager she decided to take her time and spend her money wisely as she had just bought a new car. She moved on to look at the Willow section and found loads of spell books. Knowing Kelly was into that sort of stuff she called her over. Kelly had placed all her items on the cash desk ready to pay later as the shop clerk had yet to show up. Claire looked through the many books until one jumped out at her almost literally; it fell to the floor, so she picked it up. Kelly was now at her side marvelling at the many spell books in front of her. She had never seen so many in one place and they all looked so old and well used. Most of the ones she had seen looked like they were made for children.

"Look at this," Claire told Kelly.

Kelly peered over Claire's shoulder at the inside cover of the book that had fallen. On it was written:

__

Note to self remember to tell Tara about the spell on page 57!

"They must have written that in there so as to make it look like it came off the show," Kelly summarised.

"Yeah I guess your right," Claire placed it back on the table but Kelly picked it up again.

She had a weird feeling in her like she had to buy it. Dismissing it as nothing for than being overwhelmed at finding the shop she decided she would buy it. It would be something fun she and Claire could do.

"I'm going to buy it!" Kelly told her then went back to the desk.

Claire followed with the items she wanted to buy.

"How come there's no one serving?" Claire asked.

"Maybe they're on a break," Kelly suggested.

"I don't think they'd leave the shop unattended. Go and knock on the door."

"No you do it," Kelly said.

"We both go." 

Claire took Kelly's elbow and dragged her to the back of the shop.

Kelly raised her hand to knock but stopped when it opened and a young woman around the age of twenty-five stepped out. Kelly and Claire walked around the counter facing the till. 

She had curly ginger hair down to her waist that was done up in a loose French Platt. A bright smile graced her face.

"All of this?" The young lady asked with a slight Irish accent.

"Yes please!" Kelly answered her.

The woman scanned each item with the bar-code reader that Kelly had picked up when she came to the spell book.

"Are you sure you want this?" The woman asked concern clearly written on her face and the smile she had worn slipped from her face.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh no reason, just one warning to you. Be very careful what you wish for and how you use the book."

Kelly and Claire shared a look.

"She's always careful," Claire stuck up with her friend even though what she said wasn't true, as Kelly had never actually tried spells before.

"I'm sure she is," the shop woman said and scanned the book with the bar code reader. "What do you know, the book had 60% off."

She bagged up Kelly's purchases and charged her. Kelly handed over her credit card.

After Claire had paid they left the shop and began to walk around realising they should have asked the woman how to get back to the Arndale shopping centre. But when they turned the corner they were on Oldham Street and stood outside the Forbidden Planet store and when they looked back down the street it was completely different to the one they had just turned off.

"Okay!" Exclaimed Kelly.

"I second that," Replied Claire.

Neither one offered up an explanation. They stopped at the café near Forbidden Planet. Kelly ordered a cappuccino and a chocolate croissant and Claire got an expresso with a cupcake. 

"So should we go buy loads of sweets and crisps for a pig out vid fest?" Kelly asked as she spread the Nutella chocolate on the croissant. 

"Yeah sure," Claire answered with a laugh, it definitely hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be.

After they finished their snacks that went to Tesco just outside the Arndale to get supplies. When they got in they prepared everything for the night.

*****


	3. Leaving Reality Part 3

Part Three

Part Three

The day had been fun, a little weird, but still very fun. Claire and Kelly had got on really well. The night, however, was going to be even better. Kelly had the new Buffy box set, Claire had brought the new Angel, they had lots of food and the house was to themselves. They were gonna veg out and watch the best shows on television. They got the violence, comedy and drama of BtVS followed by the drop-dead gorgeousness of Angel, which now had Oz, a plus for Claire.

Outside the weather wasn't as happy as the girls, all this summer sunshine had taken a toll and it look like a serious thunderstorm was coming. For Claire though it was just the cherry on top.

"You like rain?" Kelly asked in astonishment.

"Some rain, it depends. But I love thunderstorms! The excitement of the lightening, the rumble of the thunder, and the rain is just so extreme. The best things happen in thunderstorms. Don't you think it adds, like, magic to the evening," Claire was a sucker for all things weird and mystical, it may have had something to do with Buffy. "And extra, there's a full moon tonight."

"Talking of magic," Kelly pulled out the book she bought earlier. "What d'you think?"

"I can't believe you bought that, it's probably a load of crap, you know just publicity," Claire may like the idea, but when it came to the real thing she was always the pessimist. 

"But that woman was so freaked when she saw we were gonna buy it?"

"Oh yeah, with all that be careful what you wish for crap. And what was with the sudden 90% off thing?" Claire questioned.

"I don't care, it lightens my credit card bill. So what do you reckon? Shall we make a wish?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, I thought we were gonna watch Buffy?"

"We will. Why not? You scared?" 

Claire hated being called scared, and fact was she wasn't. This sort of thing she would love to be able to do. She just didn't want to be disappointed when the spell didn't work like everything else didn't work.

"Look it won't work, these things never do. Believe me, I've tried the Ouija board, I've done the research, I've looked at all the pagan sites. It doesn't work, hate to say it, but magic doesn't exist."

"But you said it yourself, the rain adds magic, plus the full moon, it's perfect. So what if it doesn't work, it's just a bit of fun. Wouldn't you like to wish Seth Green here right now?" Kelly added, knowing this was Claire's soft spot.

"Well would be nice to see him, and of course you'd have to wish David Boreanaz here, I don't want you feeling like a third wheel." 

"Is that a yes?" Claire smiled and then again when a crack of lightening flashed through the window, followed shortly by a growl of thunder.

"That storms pretty close, you never get them that close down where I live." She smiled almost evilly at Kelly; she'd been perfecting that for years. "Lets make magic." 


End file.
